Flirt
by titillating tilly
Summary: Short one shot involving Cloud, Kadaj, a bar and yaoi. Enjoy.


_Quick Note: I kind of rushed this; considering it was done in an 1.5 hours, so don't be too critical on the tense and such ;D. Credit: SquareEnix, yadda yadda. Song: Flirt (With Me) - Zeromancer.  
_

A young man with short silver hair quickly lost his breath upon entering a crowded bar. The stale smell of smoke danced through the bar, lingering in a light cancerous fog which all mixed with the smell of alcohol. He glanced around of signs of Loz and Yazoo. The two always came to this place during the night hours; He never went. Not only was he too young to participate in any of the activities, he despised the wretched places. Littering them were the most pathetic and hopeless people on the face of the polluted planet. There were no signs of his brothers but he couldn't leave till he found them; for he had to inform them of a new discovery involving Jenova. He signed as he took a seat at a half way deserted bar. The sight of a blond man caught his eye, "What would you like?" The bartender asked. The man was large with a rough beard; He didn't look very up kept. "Nothing." The silver haired boy waved away the liquor the man was offering, "It's the special, tonight. Only 100 gil - " "I said nothing." Kadaj repeated, growing annoyed with the man. "Okay, I'll give you a discount, 80 gil." The man pressed, needing to make quota. "Blow off! I'm nineteen." He was leaning over the counter, shouting in the bartender's face. "I see." The man walked away and over to the blond man. Kadaj couldn't make out the blond's features, but he had a feeling it was Cloud. He watched the annoying man pour the other a drink. The man ordered four and it seemed he'd already had three. Kadaj squinted his eyes, trying to see if it was the enemy. After the blond downed all of his order, very quickly Kadaj noted, he started to stand. The man almost tripped as he stood but caught on to the table. The drunk staggered toward the silver haired boy; Kadaj raised a brow, noticing the Mako eyes. He stood up to create confrontation, but was caught of guard when Cloud fell on him, "Sorry..." The man muttered then found realization upon looking at the boy, "K...Kadajjjj...You're too...You're too little tooooo...To drink." Cloud slurred, pointing a finger in the boys face. The man fell back on a bar stool pushing Kadaj down on another. The boy stared at the man for a moment, completely disgusted at this less than mediocre behavior. "You know, Tifa?" Cloud asked, his head shooting upward. "...Yes..." Kadaj started to let his eyes wander over the man; His figure slumped lazily against the bar. Kadaj couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's crotch. Terrible thoughts were littering his mind, screaming at him to take advantage of the situation.

_You lost your self respect You gave it all away for no good reason what were you thinking_

He was captivated by the blond's lips, watching as they started to open, "She had me make this promise when we were kids...I'm binded to it now and I'm starting to...binded and despising her..." "For the promise?" Kadaj finished, seeing that the man was fixing his attention on a tall red head taking a seat near them. "Uhhhh huhhh." Cloud turned back to him. "You like that girl?" "Don't you?" Cloud looked back at the woman, dazed. Kadaj looked her over, not really seeing anything other than thick makeup and large breasts. He crossed his arms and made his judgment, "..Not really..." Cloud's gaze went back to the boy, "You like men?" Cloud asked, surprised. "How do you get that? Just because I don't like some fake little - " "Just asking." Cloud interrupted trying to calm the silver boy, "Those men are always with some whore, but you're never there with them." "Men?" Kadaj knew who he was talking about, though he pretended not to. He'd always ignored the girls Loz brought home. Yazoo went and came with him, but never seemed very interested in the girls as Loz. "Have you ever been with a girl?" Cloud looked over the boy, finding him slightly attractive. "No..." Kadaj answered, he'd never had any desire for them. "Ohhh, I have. Been with quite a number of girls because of SOLDIER." Cloud slurred, looking back over his shoulder at the girl. "How about men?" Kadaj smiled, wanting to offend the blond. He felt chills run through him when Cloud raised his finger to his lips, "Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered into the boy's ear. Kadaj felt a rip inside him as he braced himself against the bar, "Seph...How - I...How?" The boy whispered, feeling as if his everything he'd trusted had smacked him in the face. "When we were on missions, it was lonely..." Cloud smiled, letting his hand lay on the silver haired boy's inner thigh, "You're much more gorgeous than he was." Kadaj felt utterly confused, he didn't know if he should like the man's comments and actions, or take offense. He stalled, "Am I now?" His brow rising as his attention snapped back to the man's lips. Cloud nodded, sliding his hand up to Kadaj's slightly hard member, groping it. Kadaj threw his head back, long bangs falling down the side his face. Cloud leaned over him, whispering dirty little obscenities, "You feel just as large." He smiled as the boy moaned. Kadaj leaned forward and captured the man's lips, alcohol mixing with warm body heat synthesizing a bittersweetness. "I've never been with a man either..." The boy whispered to the blond, watching a wicked smiled spreading across his lips. "I'll teach you." Cloud staggered upward pulling the boy with him.

_  
Flirt with me If you want me to I'll do it for you_

Kadaj felt numb as the drunkard lead him out of the bar and into a back alley. Nothing was rational inside his head anymore, he knew this - that was the only rational thing he knew. He was eager for the actions of flesh to take him over, especially when it was happening with the beauty leading him. Though, through this eagerness, came the since of complete compulsion. This was his enemy it wasn't right. But he's drunk, he doesn't have the same mentality, so therefore, he isn't the enemy in this state; Kadaj tried to console himself as he felt his back being pushed against brick. The blond looked up at him, smothering his face with kisses and whispers.

_  
When you got that smile on your face that look in your eye_

The boys lips caught the man's in a sudden viciousness. With closed eyes, he nipped and bit at the opposing lips, then forced his tongue into the blond's mouth. He let out a smothered moan as Cloud lightly sucked on his tongue. His eyes slightly opened and were captivated by the Mako eyes; for an instant they seemed clear and not dazed by the alcohol. _He's not drunk, he's not. Niisan wants me._ The thought repeated over and over in his head. He let his head fall back, lightly hitting the brick behind him as lips fell upon his neck; sucking and licking.

_  
So look into these eyes and tell me what you see do you see affection the way it should be_

Images of their battles raced through Kadaj's mind, exciting him even further. "Ahh...Cl-Cloud..." He muttered into the man's hair as he was raised up. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, clinging onto him in an instant need for protection. Lovely lips let out a small shriek as nails dug into his shoulders, Cloud looked up at the image of perfection holding onto him. Instant want overcame him, this boy was going to be his, not Sephiroth's; fixed on maiming anything inside him having to do with that monster. The trashed man fumbled with the pant button under Kadaj's coat, ripping it off in frustration.

_come on Flirt with me If you want me to I'll do it for you_

Kadaj gasped at the man's actions, bracing him self firmly against the man; It was cold out tonight. Humiliation took hold of him as Cloud looked down upon the boy's stiff member. It seemed almost too much when the blond took hold of it, gently stroking it; Teasing him with procrastinence. "Ni-i...san!" Kadaj bucked forward into the man's hand as he squeezed the organ tightly. A smile spread along Clouds face as he placed his other hand on the back of the boy's head; being engulfed in perfect silver strands. He pulled the quivering teen to him, lips inches away. Tongues waged a erotic war for a deeper passion and claim of dominance. The blond pulled away, giving up for what lie between the boy's legs. He gave him a soft and quick kiss before his attention returned to the boys thighs.

_  
When you got that smile on your face that look in your eye you want everything _

Bare hands traveled between the youth's legs, spreading the wanton thighs. Kadaj shook with lust and fear, his thighs closing slightly due to instinct. Hormones were raging inside him, "Please Cloud..." He whined. Cloud's eyes didn't want to leave the boy's bare legs, but he forced himself to look at the boys face; into mesmerizing eyes. "Hmmm?" He questioned with a devious smile. Torture; It was igniting every need inside the teen. He bit his tongue; Keeping curses locked behind his teeth. "Niisannnn!" He whimpered, pleading with the blond to claim him. "What?" Cloud asked, being enveloped in the warm weight of the boy he was holding up. He needed to hear the boy say it. Even drunk, the hero was a gentleman. "Fuck me!" Kadaj sneered in anger, needing to be touched more. Fuck being polite, he wanted the drunken man inside him.

_  
I am the first you will ever have I am your lover I'm your God_

Cloud gave a weak smile and followed it up with pressing fingers. He clumsily spread the boy's thighs and pressed in one finger; Warm and tightening flesh surrounding it. A low growl erupted from the youth's mouth as Cloud pressed the unit tightening and inserting another. "Ahhh Cloud!" Kadaj purred into the blond's ear, shifting downward onto the lovely fingers. Cat eyes widened as those digits made spreading motions inside his puckered flesh, much like scissors. The teen braced himself as Cloud removed the fingers and positioned something much larger between his thighs. The organ pushed into him, causing his lips to emit a hushed scream. His back arched as far as it could against the brick. Please and pain covered his thoughts. He felt as though Cloud's cock were impaling him; He could fill it riping him inside. Kadaj's nails dug into the man's back, making tears in flesh. Cloud grabbed the boy's hands and held them above his head. The youth let out another small scream. This was something he wasn't used too; the victim of domination. It gave him a rush; The helplessness was making him throb, as his captor. He felt the large member inside him pulsing with every pause.

_When I get close to you_

With a few soft and slow thrusts, Kadaj's hips moved to take in the length of the enemy adjusting to the size. The swollen organ penetrated deeply inside, brushing against something tender inside the boy. Legs wove tighter around the man's waist as tears formed in cat like eyes. Screams started to erupt once again from the youth as rapture mixed with an inner form of rupture. Cloud's head pressed against the cloth of the teen's coat as thrust became more and more rapid; Teeth finding flesh. He bit a small pinch of flesh till trickles of blood littered his tongue, adding to the rapture. Kadaj captured the blood on the man's lips, moaning into the open mouth. Pleasure created a veil upon everything. The boy increased his own movement, quickening the friction pressed against his insides. As the pleasure increased, the youth felt pressure rush to the head of his organ, spilling liquid upon the man's shirt. Cloud's movements slowed and he started to lower the boy to the ground. Kadaj protested, wiggling in the man's arms; He didn't want this to be over. "I haven't satisfied you, Niisan!" Kadaj pouted, wrapping his arms and legs back around the blond. "Please Cloud?" He lapped once again at the crimson on the man's lips. The blond couldn't tell the boy no, at least not in this state. He quickly returned to his movements, this time getting rough. He let his hand entwine in the boy's silver locks, pulling at them as he slammed into the youth; Engulfed once again in his radiance.

_  
When you got that smile on your face that look in your eye you want everything_

He let his hands slid up the man's slender thighs, not wanting to leave the flesh. To stay in this position for an eternity, not to return to the hatred which raged between them. Kadaj felt the blond hit the spot again and moaned into the man's ear, "Claim me, Niisan!" His thighs squeezed tightly around the man, his entrance closing around the width of Cloud's organ. Kadaj's sight was captured by the sight of the boys orgasm. Cloud's head fell back as he emptied his seed inside the boy, pulling a handful of hair back with him; Clenching tightly. The man placed the youth on the ground, holding him closely in a lover's embrace. The boy felt a wave of regret rush over him, breath becoming heavy again. Kadaj clung to the blond, not wanting to leave only to enter the wave of fatality between them. He shook from tremors of inner pain, keeping tears at bay. The teen pulled away and kissed the man on the cheek. Kadaj turned away, leaving the man in the dark alley, he heard his brothers' laughter inside the bar.


End file.
